mariospielefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mario
thumb|Mario in seiner gewöhnlichen KleidungMario ist über die Jahre hinweg zu Nintendos Maskottchen geworden und ist der Namensträger und Superheld der Mario-Serie, wenngleich er in seinem ersten Auftritt noch Jumpman hieß. Meist muss Mario die Prinzessin befreien und das Pilz-Königreich vor dem Untergang retten. Seine Videospiele, die meist von Erfinder Shigeru Miyamoto produziert werden, verkauften sich mehrere Millionen mal weltweit. Allein Super Mario Bros. wurde über 40 Millionen Mal verkauft und ist somit das meistverkaufte Videospiel aller Zeiten. Zwei weitere Spiele finden sich ebenfalls in der Top Ten wieder: Super Mario Land (9.) und Super Mario World (7.). Mario hat sein klassisches Aussehen der eingeschränkten Grafik der Videospiel-Automaten zu verdanken: Haare waren schwierig zu animieren, sodass man auf eine Mütze zurückgreifen musste. Außerdem war sein Schnurrbart einfacher darzustellen als ein Mund. Zitate “It's-a me, Mario!” —'Mario', Super Mario 64 "Lets-a go!" '''-Mario ', Super Mario 64'' Verwandlungen Mario ist ein Meister der Verwandlungen, die es ihm ermöglichen, Dinge zu erreichen, die sonst nicht möglich wären. Die erste Verwandlung tritt in Super Mario Bros. auf: Nimmt Mario einen Pilz auf, wird er zu Super Mario. Es wird immer ein Power-Up benötigt um eine Verwandlung zu vollziehen. Super Mario Die Verwandlung von Mario in Super Mario ist zusammen mit der in Feuer-Mario die älteste und kam erstmal in Super mario Bros. vor. Mario gewinnt an Körpergröße und kann Blöcke durch einen Sprung zerschmettern, was vorher nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Die Verwandlung kommt durch einen Pilz zustande. Feuer Mario Durch eine Feuerblume wird Mario zu Feuer-Mario. Dies trat erstmals in Super Mario Bros. auf und ist seitdem fester Bestandteil der Mario Jump'n'Run-Spiele. Feuer-Mario genießt dieselben Vorteile wie Super Mario, jedoch kann er zusätzlich Feuerbälle schießen, die einige Gegner beseitigen können. Wird Feuer-Mario von einem Gegner berührt oder fällt er in einen Abgrund, so wird er wieder zum "normalen" Mario. In einigen Spielen (zum Beispiel Super Mario Land 2) wird Mario lediglich zum Super Mario zurückgestuft. In Super Mario Galaxy erscheint die Verwandlung zu Feuer-Mario erstmals in einem 3D-Spiel.Die Feuerbälle kann man schießen,indem man die Wii Fernbedienung schüttelt. Die Verwandlung wird hier durch Verwundung oder Kontakt mit Wasser aufgehoben. Eis Mario Die Verwandlung in Eis-Mario kommt erstmals in Mario Galaxy vor. Mario, der dann wie eine Eisskulptur aussieht, kann somit über Wasser und Lava laufen, die unter ihm einfrieren. Ebenso wie Feuer-Mario aus Super Mario Galaxy ist auch Geist-Mario zeitlich begrenzt. In New Super Mari Bros. Wii kann Mario Eisbälle um sich werfen und so Gegner einfrieren. Geist-Mario Die Verwandlung in Geist-Mario wird durch Kontakt mit dem Geist-Pilz hervorgerufen und tritt in Super Mario Galaxy auf. Mario kann dann schweben und sogar unsichtbar werden und durch Wände gleiten. Berührt Mario Licht, nimmt er Schaden oder gerät er in Kontakt mit Wasser, wird diese Verwandlung aufgehoben. Fliegender Mario Diese Art der Verwandlung wird durch das Berühren eines ganz bestimmten Roten Stern ausgelöst. Seine Kleidung färbt sich anschließend rot-schwarz, und er erhält die Möglichkeit frei (also ohne jegliche Voraussetzungen, oder Techniken) zu fliegen. Das erste und bisher einzige Spiel, in dem diese Verwandlung existiert, ist Mario Galaxy. Man erhält die Möglichkeit dazu, nachdem man die nötige Sternenmenge gesammelt hat, um ins Zentrum des Universums reisen zu können, von einem roten Luma, welcher sich anschließend in einen roten Stern verwandelt. Diese Fähigkeit kann jedoch nur im sogenannten Kinderzimmer und auf der Sternenwarte verwendet werden. Waschbär-Mario Mit dem Super-Blatt konnte sich Mario in Super Mario Bros. 3 in Waschbär-Mario verwandeln. Ihm wuchsen dann Waschbär-Ohren und ein Waschbär-Schweif, mit dem er Gegner besiegen, schweben und (mit genug Anlauf) fliegen konnte. Es gab auch einen Waschbär-Anzug, der noch eine Zusatzfunktion hatte: Er konnte damit Gegnern ausweichen, indem er sich in eine Statue verwandelte. Panzer-Mario Der Blaue Panzer verleiht Mario in New Super Mario Bros. die Fähigkeit, sich zum Schutz in einen Schildkrötenpanzer zu verstecken. Mit genügend Anlauf kann Mario in seinen Panzer den Weg entlangrutschen, wie es ein normaler Panzer im Spiel auch würde. Gegner, die im Weg stehen, werden so über den Haufen geworfen. In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser konnte Luigi Mario mit einem Hammer zu weit entfernten Blöcken schlagen, um diese zu öffnen. Frosch-Mario Frosch-Mario ist ebenfalls eine Verwandlung Marios in Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario verwandelt sich mithilfe eines vorher erhaltenden Anzuges in diese Form. Es verschafft ihm im Wasser starke Vorteile, er kann besser und vor allem wesentlich schneller schwimmen. An Land indes muss Mario sich hüpfend fortbewegend, seine Sprungweite ist dadurch deutlich angestiegen. Cape-Mario Durch eine Feder konnte sich Mario in Super Mario World in Cape-Mario verwandeln, wodurch es ihm erlaubt war zu fliegen und durch die Lüfte zu gleiten. Außerdem konnte er so durch einen Drehsprung Gegner besiegen. Maxi Mario Mario wird mit einem Maxi-Pilz (früher Mega-Pilz) zu einem Riesen und kann alles zerstören, was ihm auf dem Weg liegt - Blöcke, Mauern und Gegner. So ist Mario in New Super Mario Bros. fast unbesiegbar... Nur in manchen Level sollte man auf Lava und Abgründe aufpassen Mini-Mario Der blaue Mini-Pilz macht Mario so klein, dass er durch engste Pasasagen schlüpfen kann, die vorher unerreichbar waren. Auch spezielle Mini-Röhren kann er in diesem Zustand betreten. Mario ist jetzt auch so leicht, dass er enorme Sprünge machen kann. Allerdings ist er nun auch sehr leicht zu besiegen. Springt Mario auf einen normal großen Gegner, spürt dieser das nicht einmal. Mit Hilfe der Stampfattacke kann sich Mini-Mario zum Glück auch gegen diese Gegner wehren. Auch diese Verwandlung kommt in New Super Mario Bros. sowie New Super Mario Bros. Wii vor. Bienen-Mario Die Transformation in Bienen-Mario gibt es erstmals in Super mario Galaxy und wird durch den Bienenpilz ausgelöst. Durch diese kann Mario eine gewisse Zeit fliegen und sich darüberhinaus an Honigwaben festhalten. Gerät Mario in Kontakt mit Wasser oder fügt ihm ein Gegner Schaden zu, verwandelt sich Bienen-Mario in Mario zurück. Sprungfeder Der Sprungfederpilz verwandelt Mario in eine lebende Sprungfeder; er kommt in Super Mario Galaxy vor. Mario springt nun die ganze Zeit und ist damit schwerer zu steuern. Durch einen gezielten Druck auf den A-Knopf kann Mario einen besonders hohen Sprung ausführen, um hoch gelegene Gebiete zu gelangen. Wird Sprungfeder-Mario verwundet oder berührt Wasser, verwandelt er sich zurück. Regenbogenstern Mario wird durch die Aufnahme eines Sterns in vielen Spielen unverwundbar. So kann er jeden Gegner einfach umrennen ohne selbst verwundet zu werden. Wenn Mario allerdings in einen Abgrund fällt, verliert er trotzdem ein Leben. Zudem ist die Wirkung des Sterns auf eine gewisse Zeit begrenzt.In Super Mario Galaxy taucht diese Verwandlung unter dem Namen Regenbogenmario auf, welche durch den Regenbogenstern ausgelöst wird. Propeller-Mario Bei der Verwandlung handelt es sich um eine Neuheit aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii, welche durch die Aufnahme des Propeller Pilzes zustande kommt. Mario kann somit wesentlich höhere Ziele erreichen. Pinguin-Mario Die Verwandlung Marios durch den Pinguin-Anzug in Pinguin-Mario kommt erstmals in New Super Mario Bros. Wii vor. So genießt der Klempner einige Vorteile, so kann er sich zum Beispiel frei im Wasser bewegen und durch Eisbälle Gegner einfrieren. Außerdem schlittert er auf dem Eis nicht. Bildergallerie wolken_mario.jpg|Wolken Mario aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 maxi mario.jpg|Maxi Mario auf dem Nintendo DS Propeller Mario.jpg|Propeller Mario Eis Mario.jpg|Eis Mario (Wii) frosch mario.gif|Frosch Mario geist mario.gif|Geister-Mario bienen mario.gif|Bienen Mario WaschbärMario.jpg|Waschbärmario cape.gif|Cape-Mario hasi.jpg Name Mario Marios vollständiger Name lautet "Mario Mario", sein Bruder heißt "Luigi Mario", deshalb nennt man die beiden auch "Mario Bros." Super Mario Der Name Super Mario entstand mit dem Spiel Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985). Nahm er einen Super-Pilz auf, wuchs der kleine Mario zu Super Mario, der zudem stärkere Fähigkeiten hat. Wird Super Mario von einem Gegner berührt, schrumpft er wieder zum normalen Mario. Noch heute ist er vielen Millionen Menschen unter diesem Namen bekannt. Super Mario Spiele In den Super Mario ... Spielen sind also Mario & Luigi immer dabei! Biographie Kind Mario und sein Bruder Luigi wurden von einem Storch ins Pilz-Königreich geflogen, als dieser von einem geheimnisvollem Wesen, einem Kamek, attackiert wurde. Kamek konnte sich aber nur eines schnappen, Baby Luigi, und das andere fiel gen Erde und landete auf Yoshis Island, wo es von den Bewohnern, den Yoshis gefunden wurde. Die Yoshis beschlossen daraufhin, den Kleinen zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Nachdem Kamek seinen Fehler bemerkte, dass er nur eins der Babys erwischt hatte, sandte er seine Toadies aus, die Baby Mario fangen sollten, wann immer er von Yoshis Rücken fallen sollte. Als die Yoshis mit Baby Mario sich durch die Insel und Kameks Fallen gekämpft hatten, erreichten sie seinen Herrscher und Gebieter: Bowser Jr.. Nachdem dieser von ihnen besiegt wurde, entdeckten sie Marios Bruder Luigi und den Storch, sodass der Babykurier die Brüder ungestört ihren Eltern überbringen konnte (Alles Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). Sternenkind Baby Mario in Yoshi's Island DS Kamek entführte in Yoshi's Island DS Kinder aus der ganzen Welt und versuchte sogar Baby Mario, Baby Luigi und Baby Peach zu entführen. Gerade noch konnte der Storch verhindern, dass die kleinen Peach und Mario entführt wurden. Erneut landete Baby Mario auf Yoshis Rücken und Baby Peach gleitete sanft mit Hilfe ihres Schirms durch die Lüfte. Wieder fassten die Yoshis, dieses mal mit dem Storch zusammen, den Entschluss den kleinen Luigi zu befreien. Jedes Kind besaß eine Fähigkeit, durch die Yoshi stärker wurde. Mit Baby Mario auf dem Rücken wuchs Yoshis Geschwindigkeit. Außerdem schloss sich auch Baby Donkey Kong der Gruppe an, zwischenzeitlich auch Bowser Jr. und Baby Wario, die aber die Gruppe wieder verließen. Es wurde bekannt, dass Kamek aus der Zukunft kam um die sieben Sternenkinder zu entführen. Sternenkinder haben besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von "normalen" Kindern unterscheiden. Vor Bowsers Schloss kehrten die kleinen Wario und Bowser wieder in die Gruppe zurück. Baby Bowser erwies sich jedoch als Verräter und Yoshi musste gegen ihn kämpfen. Nachdem er den kleinen Bowser besiegt hatte, wartete der Bowser aus der Zukunft, also aus der Gegenwart, auf Yoshi. Aber auch dieses mal behielt der Dino die Oberhand, jedoch vergrößerte Kamek Bowser. In Zusammenarbeit mit allen Babys wurde Bowser nach einem harten Kampf zurück in seine Zeit befördert. Baby Mario kam wohlbehütet zurück nach Hause. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass das siebte und letzte Sternenkind Baby Yoshi ist. Teenie-Zeit Mario wuchs in einem Waisenhaus mit seinem Bruder in Brooklyn, New York, auf. Die Gründe für den Umzug sind bis heute unbekannt. In der Spielanleitung zu Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ist zu lesen, dass Mario seinen Erzrivalen Wario aus seiner Brooklyner Zeit kennt, obwohl beide sich in Yoshi's Island DS als Babys schon kennenlernten. Erwachsen Nachdem Mario eine ruhige Jugendzeit in Brooklyn verbrachte und Klempner wurde, traf er als Erwachsener erstmals auf den alten Donkey Kong , der heute als Cranky Kong bekannt ist. Da der Gorilla Marios Romanze Pauline entführte, machte Mario sich auf, seine Freundin zu retten und Donkey bis auf hohe Baugerüste zu verfolgen. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd stellte er den Gorilla und befreite Pauline. Mario zeigte ein bei ihm noch nie da gewesene Charaktereigenschaft: Rache! Während der Ereignisse von Baby Donkey Kong entführte der sonst so friedfertige Mario Donkey Kong. Donkeys Sohn Baby Donkey Kong versuchte seinen Vater zu befreien. Der Klempner zog letztlich auch den Kürzeren, DK wurde von seinem Sprössling befreit. Mario war besiegt! Freunde & Bekannte Luigi Luigi ist Marios jüngerer Bruder und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Mario Bros., als er immer noch als Charakter des zweiten Spielers gedacht war. Er ist größer als sein Bruder und seine Erkennungsfarbe ist grün. In Super Mario Bros. 2 konnte man ihn das erste Mal als spielbaren Charakter anwählen. Seinen ersten großen Auftritt hatte er im hierzulande eher unbekannterem Mario is Missing! (NES/SNES), als er seinen Bruder aus den Klauen Bowsers retten musste. Erst im Jahre 2002 erhielt er mit Luigi's Mansion seine erste bekanntere Rolle und fungierte als zum Titelheld. Mario pflegt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder und beide traten schon zusammen als Helden auf (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit und Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser) Peach In Super Mario Bros. wurde Peach (damals unter dem Namen Toadstool) von Bowser entführt und seit Mario sie retten konnte, verbindet beide eine innige Freundschaft. Peach haust in ihrem Schloss, was selbst schon Schauplatz einiger Abenteuer war. Meist bleibt für sie die Rolle der Entführten. Einmal jedoch konnte sie sich bei Mario revanchieren, als sie ihn aus den Klauen Bowsers befreit hat (Super Princess Peach/NDS) Toad Toads erster Auftritt liegt in Super Mario Bros., als er lediglich den Satz Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle sagte, wenn Mario eine Burg geschafft hatte. Im Nachfolgespiel (SMB2) war der kleine Pilz erstmals ein spielbarer Charakter. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde der Toad immer mehr zu festen Größe und rechten Hand von Prinzessin Peach, der er treu ergeben ist. Seine Beziehung zu Mario ist gut. Yoshi Yoshi hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario World, als er von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Mario konnte ihn aber direkt zu Beginn befreien, sodass er als Marios Reittier fungierte und ihn begleitete. Im Nachfolger des Spiels Yoshi's Island, was zeitlich vor dem Vorgänger liegt musste Yoshi Baby Mario, den Kamek vergeblich versuchte zu entführen, an seine Eltern zurückbringen. Yoshi ist auch Namensgeber vieler Spiele wie eben Yoshi's Island oder aber auch Yoshi's Story (N64). Yoshi ist Mario treu ergeben. Daisy Daisy ist die Prinzessin des Sarasalandes. In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land (1990) wurde sie vom Alien Tatanga entführt, sodass Mario sich auf den Weg machte, sie zu befreien, was letzten Endes auch gelang. Dann wurde es lange Zeit still um sie, bis sie im neuen Jahrtausend ihr Comeback feierte. Allerdings tritt sie nur in Spin-off-Spielen wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf und nimmt keine elementar wichtige Rolle in einer Geschichte ein. Außerdem hat sie ein stärkeres Verhältnis zu Marios Bruder Luigi, mit dem sie ein Paar ist. Pauline Pauline ist Marios erste Bekanntschaft. Er kennt sie schon länger als Peach oder Daisy. Pauline wurde in Donkey Kong, anfangs noch ein Automatenspiel, welches aber auch für die NES rausgebracht wurde, von titelgebendem Gorilla entführt. Mario machte sich auf den Weg diese zu retten, was er auch schaffen konnte. Mario schien Pauline fast vergessen zu haben, bis Pauline mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte später erneut von Donkey entführt wurde (Mario vs. Donkey Kong, 2005/GBA). Das Spiel hat mit Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios sogar einen Nachfolger.Es könnte sein das sie Marios Schwester ist weil Jumpman vielleicht Marios Vater wäre und dann wäre die alte Pauline , die ja freundin von jumpman war , die Mutter von Mario und natürlich auch von Pauline. Rosalina Rosalina und Mario kennen sich seit Super Mario Galaxy. Kategorie:Charaktere